The Green Candle (Revisited Series)
The Green Candle is the 36th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. It marks the transferrance of the Green Power Coin from Tommy to Kimberly. Plot Tommy's powers are in danger of being reclaimed by Rita Repulsa forever, thanks to the Powerdraining Candle, a green candle formed from magic wax. When the candle melts completely, Tommy's powers will be infused into Rita's powerful magic forever. Synopsis Part 1 The episode starts with Tommy and Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, practicing martial arts together at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. The two then talks about an upcoming dance at the Juice Bar and Tommy says he is too scared to ask Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger, out, but Zack convinces him to. Meanwhile, Alpha 5 is also scared to ask Delta 4 out to the dance, but Billy convinces him to do so as well. Meanwhile, Rita announces her next plan to conquer Earth. She plans to use the Green Candle, which, when burned out, will give enormous amounts of Morphin Energy to her. She sends a group of putties with the plan to kidnap Tommy. Zack and Tommy continue to practice martial arts. Tommy then walks to a nearby lake with Kimberly with the intention of asking her out. However, they are ambushed by putties and Tommy is taken to Rita's dark dimension, where he faces Goldar. He explains to him that his connection to Zordon and Alpha is cut off and that when the Green Candle is burned out, his powers will belong to Rita for all eternity. The other six Rangers arrive at the Command Center trying to devise a plan to rescue Tommy. Then the alarm goes off and on the viewing globe, they see the Dragonzord attacking Angel Grove. However, Delta informs them that is not the real Dragonzord, but the Rangers have no choice, they must stop Rita and the monster. In the dark dimension, Goldar traps Tommy and attacks the Rangers. After being overpowered, the Rangers call for their Dino Megazord. They battle the Dragonzord imposter, but it is too strong. Meanwhile, Goldar returns to the dark dimension and gets into a battle with Tommy. Both manage to escape with Goldar's sword. Tommy morphs and calls for the real Dragonzord, with some difficulty as the Green Candle gradually weakens his powers. After being hit by the Dragonzord's tail, the monster reveals his true form, a Cyclops, and escapes. Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Delta examine Tommy, then Zordon explains the whole situation to the Rangers. Tommy touched the candle while he worked for Rita, so once the candle goes out, so does his time as a Power Ranger. Tommy is devastated. Part 2 Zordon explains that someone must enter the dark dimension and retrieve the candle if they are to save Tommy's life and powers. Since he was the only other ranger to enter the dimension, Jason decides to go. Alpha finds the doorway to the dimension with Delta's assistance, and Billy creates a machine that can locate the molecular particles the putties left behind when they kidnapped Tommy so Jason can enter the dimension. Tommy remains in the Command Center while the other Rangers head towards the location. Back at the moon, Rita sends Cyclops down for another attack on Earth. At the lake, the Rangers find the location and set up the device, but are interrupted by Bulk and Skull, who claim that it is their property and order them to leave immediately. They get into a scuffle with them that results in Bulk falling into a trash can that rolls downhill while Skull chases after him. In the Command Center, the alarm goes off and on the viewing globe, Tommy, Delta and Alpha see Dragonzord Battle Mode attacking Angel Grove. Alpha says that is Cyclops again since the real Zords are currently on standby. Tommy convinces Zordon to let him battle Cyclops himself since the other Rangers are occupied. Zordon is at first shocked, but accepts. He calls for the real Dragonzord, which attacks Cyclops, knocking him over and revealing his true form. He then morphs into the Dino Megazord and exchanges hits with the Dragonzord. Tommy then enters the Dragonzord for the first time and knocks down Cyclops. It briefly morphs into the Dragonzord Battle Mode and the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord before it starts to get the better of Dragonzord. Jason enters the dimension, but gets into a battle with Goldar. Zordon then tells the other Rangers that they must help Tommy. Zack enters the dimension and tells Jason that they will have to come back later and help Tommy out. Jason is reluctant to leave the candle, but Zack tells him that Tommy needs them now before Tommy dies. With a heavy heart, Jason leaves, with Goldar calling him a coward. The Rangers morph and call for the Dinozords, which become the Megazord. They then call for the Ultrazord and merge all three Zords together, destroying Cyclops. By this time, though, the Green Candle has already burned out. Back at the Command Center, Alpha explains that the only way to stop the transferrance of power to Rita is for Tommy to give his powers to another Ranger. He chooses Kimberly, who gets the Dragon Dagger and shield. Tommy demorphs. Back in the Moon Palace, Rita screams her despair, and Goldar vows revenge, even vowing to fight Alpha 5. Later, Tommy is practicing martial arts in the park when Kimberly pays a visit. Tommy and Kimberly kiss, and Tommy finally asks Kimberly if she would be his date for the upcoming dance. She accepts. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 (Gold Ranger) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Principal Ted Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Richard Epcar as Cyclops (voice) Notes *The plot element of Tommy's powers being connected to a candle which when burned out would cause him to lose his powers is partially lifted from Zyuranger, in which Burai's (Tommy's counterpart) life force was connected to a candle which would burn away whenever he left a special room to go into battle and would cause him to die when it extinguished. Like Tommy, Burai's candle extinguished and he did indeed die. However, in Zyuranger the candle did not originate from the villains and was also just an indicator for Burai's remaining life, rather than the cause of his death. *One major departure from this episode and its Prime Reality counterpart is that Tommy gives the Green Power Coin to Kimberly instead of Jason. *Zack explained to Jason "If we don't help Tommy, he'll lose his life." Normally, the company had shied away from such blatant references to death (instead choosing to use the words "destroy" or "destruction"). Similarly, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie: Revisited would use similar scripting. However, in The Wedding, Dark Alpha vows to crush the Rangers, bathe and swim in their blood and offer their corpses to Zedd and Rita as wedding gifts. *Part 2 is the only episode in the first season where two rangers kiss. Errors *Rita tells the wand on the map to show her where Tommy is. Shouldn't she know that Tommy is in Angel Grove? Much less of the fact that the map isn't even a map of Earth. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Multi-Part Episode